resonanceoffatefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: The Weight Of A Life
A cutscene marks the beginning of the game's first proper chapter. When that concludes, you'll find yourself again standing outside of your home base. A new story mission becomes available. The boss of this chapter is Tar Man. Main Missions Travel to Theresa's Manor. When you enter, you'll find a guard standing at the door as usual. Talk to the guard and if you've come during the daytime, he'll let you pass through. Inside the manor, a cutscene follows. You'll receive the Flower once it concludes, and a new story mission will become available. You'll appear outside the manor and will then receive Red Energy Hex x4 and a Red Station Hex from the guard. You'll begin this mission with the flower that you need to complete it. Head back out to the world map outside of Theresa's Manor. Now ride the Core Lift 1 back down to Level 4 and head south from there. You can use one of your new hex pieces to clear the way to a new region, if you haven't already done so while completing one of the optional missions. Once the way forward is clear, head southeast on Level 4 to find the elevator to that goes up to Level 6. Ride it up to Level 6 and then head northeast, using hexes of the appropriate sort to unearth the ruins of Lucia. Enter the ruins and traverse them to reach your destination on the far side of the dungeon. When you are ready to proceed, enter the Downtown tile. You now need to progress along a short pattern of grids, but each grid contains an enemy encounter. There's nothing particularly challenging about these encounters if you're good at fighting by now, particularly if you leveled up your skills a bit. When you finish a given fight, you won't leave the battlefield but will instead find yourself standing around where you just defeated your foes. Look to the upper right side of the screen and you'll see the grid along which you are traveling. It's color-coded. If you've gotten turned around and aren't sure which way advances through the dungeon and which way retreats, you can compare the color coding against the circle and arrows that appear at your character's feet. That way, you can be sure that you're headed in the right direction. Once you reach the end of the area, you'll find yourself battling a boss monster known as Tar Man. It's easy to tell when you're facing off against him because there's a preliminary cutscene. Hopefully, you've made it this far without taking any real damage, as you'll want to start this fight in the best shape possible. When you win, you can progress into the next portion of the town's ruins. Doing so will trigger a cutscene and then you'll receive your reward for completing the mission. You'll reappear in the area where you left the flower. Now you must either backtrack through the Downtown area or use an Escape Hex to exit the dungeon Enemies will have reappeared along the way, so be ready to deal with them if you don't use the Escape Hex. Make your way to Level 4 and witness a cutscene along the way. When you arrive, head to Ebel City. Return to your home base and advance to the next chapter, or finish any side missions if you have yet to complete them. Side Missions Build a path to the Hughes Power Station area, located due south of Ebel City. You'll actually have to look first to the east, where a brown roadblock prevents you from building. The hex piece that you need to clear that area is rewarded to you when you complete 'The Garden Party,' so do that first and then you can clear the path and make a hex trail to the power station. Meet with Daniel during the day, in front of his shop. He wants dolls. Head back to your home base. Enter the bedroom on the lower floor and in the back left corner you will find the Bongo the Clown. Take the doll back to Daniel for your reward. Chapter 01